you
by aldha ume
Summary: aku ingin, hanya diantara kita. tanpa kata dia. pada dasarnya kita yang memulai, dia hanya alasan
1. Chapter 1: first meet

PERSISTENCY

Main cast : saiino

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ comfort.

Disclaimer : naruto Ó masashi kishimoto

warning : gaje, OOC, typo, maybe (cerita pasaran), AU, tidak ber- EYD, authornya banyak

 _this fic for 'my sister'_

real story my rational…

first my fiction, "yoroshiku onegaishimas"

satu kritik dan saran sangat berharga buat saya ^.*

_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

"Als de tong in onze mond die we.. ( seperti lidah ia di mulut kita.. )

Niet meer voelen- ( tak terasa- )

Als het hart in onze borst dat we.. ( seperti jantung ia di dada kita.. )

Niet kunnen tasten- ( tak teraba- )

Want dat is immers onze bestemming! ( karena memang demikianlah suratannya! )

Mijn echtgenote" ( istriku )

 _hingga sang devil berkata " sudah berapa lama kau tersakiti dan terhanyut dalam kesedihan selama ini, Berada dalam kisah yang membuatmu sedih? "_

 _" memang kau tahu apa tentang kehidupanku? " tuturnya_

 _"aku belum terlalu banyak mengetahui tentang kehidupanmu, tapi aku tahu cara melepasmu dari rasa sakit itu, sama halnya denganku… menikahlah denganku yamanaka ino! "_

tanpa ia sadari keputusannya hari itu akan membawanya kedalam sebuah kisah baru yang belum pernah dilaluinya.

 _" Maaf sai- kun tapi aku benar benar tidak mencintaimu. Kau hanyalah sahabat bagiku. Aku mencintai sasuke, dan aku juga sudah berpacaran dengannya." Tuturnya,_

 _Deg.._

Ah..ia lupa! _'tadi sakura memberiku bingkisan, kira- kira apa ya isinya?_ ' batinnya.

Ia membuka surat _hardcover_ berwarna navy blue itu.

Lukisan bunga yang indah di tiap sisinya membuatnya terkesan sekaligus curiga.

Begitu pula dengan ornamen mewah khas undangan formal

Dengan inisial couple S & S warna perak

Tunggu.

Inisial?

Apa ini?

Undangan pertunangan?

Sai membuka surat itu, dan matanya melebar. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia merasa jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga.

"sasuke… dan … sakura?"

Secepat inikah?

Atau dunia berusaha menipunya

Sepertinya sakura gemar sekali membuat sai kaget. Bisa- bisa ia mati muda.

Mulai dari berusaha memikirkan kata- kata yang tepat untuk menyatakannya. Hei itu tidak mudah loh bagi sai. Rasanya jantungnya seperti senam dengan semangatnya.

Yang kedua saat akan menyatakan cintanya, dia harus menutupi kegugupannya. menetralisir saja sangat sulit bagaimana menutupi semua kegugupannya. Doki- doki jantungnya.

Ketiga dahinya berkeringat. Tubuhnya kaku. Kata- kata yang sudah ia siapkan begitu manisnya bahkan tidak terucap. Lidahnya kelu. Pada akhirnya yang terucap dari dirinya hanyalah..

 _' aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? '_ benar- benar kalimat yang tidak etis untuk menyatakan cinta. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi hanya kalimat itu yang bisa terucap dari bibirnya. Setidaknya ada kalimat yang dapat ia ucapkan saat ia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh.

Keempat, _'maaf sai- kun'_ oh shit! Gadis musim semi itu tidak tahu betapa sulitnya ia mempersiapkan, bersiap menyatakan, dan saat menyatakan dengan penuh pengharapan. Rentetan kalimat itu membuat tubuhnya mati rasa. Jantungnya ingin loncat dari tempatnya. Selesai sudah pengharapannya. Dengan hasil yang tidak diharapkan tentunya.

Kelima, undangan pertunangan itu…dia ingin mati hari ini juga.

Walaupun dia tahu memang akan jadi seperti ini akhirnya. Tapi mengapa rasanya sakit sekali saat kenyataan pahit itu menjadi nyata?

Pada hari itu juga ia menjadi manusia yang tak memiliki perasaan. Tak bisa memahami, Juga mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Bahkan ia memiliki buku dengan berbagai judul yang berhubungan tentang perasaan. Terlihat seperti orang yang dungu.

Malam itu sangat dingin. Kebanyakan orang akan bergelung dibawah selimut tuk mencari kehangatan. Bagi sepasang suami-istri ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk saling berbagi kehangatan. Dibawah lampu temaram, bahkan ada yang gelap gulita. Mungkin dengan bantuan sinar rembulan sebagai cahaya alaminya. Memadu kasih tuk menyatakan cinta.

Tapi tidak dengan sai, wajahnya datar tapi menyimpan luka yang yang mendalam.

Besok..

Ya besok.

Hari pertunangan antara sasuke dengan sakura. Dia sudah mengeyahkan perasaannya. Tidak, dia bukan mengeyahkannya tetapi merubahnya menjadi sisi kelamnya..

siapapun tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Tapi jauh didalam hatinya ada sebuah sisi kelam yang ia tutup rapat- rapat. Sisi kejamnya..

Banyak orang yang tak menyangka akan hal itu..namun mungkin sebentar lagi sisi kelamnya akan terkuak. Bersamaan dengan takdir yang telah diatur oleh tuhannya.

Sepertinya ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya kali ini

" bisakah kau mengubah takdir? Bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan _' kau memang bisa mengubah nasib dengan usaha, tapi tidak dengan takdir. Itulah garis takdir yang telah tuhan tetapkan. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menjalaninya dengan penuh keihklasan maka kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan '_ jadi, benarkah hal itu? "

( ino POV )

Aku berjalan mondar- mandir di kamar kesayanganku. Shit..! , Sedari tadi aku terus meremas- remas kedua telapak tanganku dengan kuat secara bergantian. Terkadang aku juga memelintir rok ku, double shit! yah.. rok ku menjadi korban. Dari yang tadinya klimis (?) sekarang menjadi kusut -_-" .

aku benar- benar takut dan juga sangat gugup. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari besar sahabatku.. yah sakura. Dia akan bertunangan dengan uciha sasuke yang notabene nya pernah kucintai juga.

Awalnya aku tidak mencintainya, aku hanya berpura- pura.. untuk mengobarkan semangat persaingan kami. Dulu saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai sasuke dengan malu- malu _(pengucapannya menjadi terbata- bata seperti hinata dan oh god! Lihat wajahnya merah sekali seperti tomat kesukaan kekasih yang notabene nya mereka akan bertunangan itu)_ karena dia tidak berani menungkapkan perasaannya dimana dia hanya berani memendam dan menunggu perasaannya pada uciha bungsu itu, akhirnya aku mengatakan bahwa aku juga menyukainya dan menantangnya untuk memperebutkan uciha bungsu dengan persaingan secara sehat.

Tapi perempuan mana yang tidak terbuai oleh pesona uciha itu? Tatapannya yang tajam, ketampanan yang mendekati sempurna, dan jangan lupa sifat dingin khas uciha yang diterbarkan pada setiap wanita yang ada di depannya. Mau tidak mau aku ikut terjerat dalam pesonanya.

Dari yang mulanya aku hanya iseng agar sahabatku ini mau menyatakan cintanya malah ikut menyatakan cinta. Tapi dari sekian banyak pernyataan cinta yang diterima sasuke hanya sakuralah yang dia terima. Dan beginilah akhirnya mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih aku patah hati..

tapi aku juga tidak terlalu terbawa suasana, hanya sedikit sakit rasanya. Dengan tulus ku dukung kisah cinta mereka dan mereka melabuhkan cinta mereka dalam pernikahan. Tapi karena terlihat terburu- buru akhirnya mereka memilih mengikat hubungan mereka dulu dalam tahap yang cukup serius yaitu pertunangan.

Betapa bahagianya aku melihat sakura yang girang karena ia tidak pernah menyangka mereka akan jauh seperti ini. Mungkin itu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi sakura. Binar matanya menampakkan betapa tulus cintanya kepada uciha itu.

Aku juga bisa melihat betapa cintanya sasuke terhadap sakura, walaupun dia orang yang terkesan dingin dan cuek tapi aku bisa melihat cinta itu dari perhatiannya kepada sakura. Selama sahabatku bahagia maka aku akan ikut bahagia. Karena kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan kami ini sahabat sejati! Kalau hanya masalah sepele saja sih kami akan menghadapinya. Tinggal mengalah dan merelakan hal yang terjadi dan berusaha bersikap dewasa saat menghadapi masaah itu.

Dan yang membuatku merasa takut dan gugup adalah karena di acara pertunangan sakura nanti aku akan mendampingi dan menggiring (?) sakura hingga sampai ditempat sasuke berdiri juga tempat mereka nanti saling melingkarkan benda pengikat di jari manis mereka.

sebuah perlambangan sebulat cintanya, keperakan dengan inisial S & S...Sweet sekali. Sudah jelas bahwa nanti akan banyak mata juga yang melihatku #kePDan.

Dan diantara banyak orang nanti akan ada seseorang yang membuat jantungku berdebar- debar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si tuan kulit pucat yang akhir- akhir ini cukup dekat denganku dan selalu membuat jantungku berdetak 3x lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Debaran itu akan selalu terjadi ketika dia memandangku. Nah sudah jelas bukan alasan aku merasa takut dan gugup?

Aku takut jika nanti dia memandangku lagi aku akan salah tingkah. Kalau biasanya aku salah tingkah ma tidak papa. Karena hanya ia yang melihat, tapi nanti?! Semua orang melihatku salah tingkah?! Taruh mana mukaku.

Aku melirik jam di dinding sebelahku..

APA?! Aduh bagaimana ini lima menit lagi aku akan mendampingi sakura

Kenapa waktu berjalan cepat sekali?

" ayolah ino pig! Santai..kau tidak boleh tegang, karena jika kau tegang nanti aku bisa keringat dingin dan makeup yang sudah sedemikian rupa ini akan luntur. Dan itu sangat tidak etis! " kataku dengan diriku sendiri dengan menghadap cermin besar sambil menepuk pipiku.

Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunanku

" ino pertunangannya akan dimulai " kata ibu sakura (maaf saya lupa namanya)

 _" Hei..ino pig! "celetuknya mengagetkan_

 _" ADA APA FOREHEAD?! " jawab ino tak kalah nyaringnya_

 _" Aish.. bisa tidak sih kau tidak berteriak seperti itu? Sudah teriakanmu seperti 5 oktaf nyaring dengan toa pula! " omel sakura_

 _" habisnya kau sendiri, aku sedang melamun dengan indahnya malah kau mengagetkan. Huh menyebalkan! " katanya_

 _" Ino 2 hari sebelum pertunanganku menginaplah dirumahku " pintanya_

 _" heh?! Kau tidak sedang kesambet kuntilanak di jembatan desa seberang kan? Atau malah kau di jampi- jampi oleh mbah dukun yang cara menjampinya menyemprotkan cairan apalah itu..euh! " tuduhnya_

 _" heh kau jika menuduh jangan yang aneh- aneh.. begini ino pig, aku memintamu 2 hari menginap dirumahku karena yah… aku sendiri tidak tahu, hitung- hitung hadiah petunangan untuk sahabat tercintamu ini. Juga sebenarnya ada satu permintaan lagi hehe " pintanya_

 _" what the hell.. ada apa lagi? " katanya dengan gaya angkuh yang dibuat- buatnya_

 _" hehe.. aku ingin kau yang mengiring aku saat pertungananku besok, makannya menginaplah dirumahku 2 hari sebelum pernikahan " jelasnya_

 _"yah baiklah.. lagipula aku tidak ada pekerjaan.. dan hitung- hitung hadiah pertunanganmu, jadi aku tidak perlu menghadiahimu lagi haha.. " katanya_

 _" heh?! Ya tidak begitulah ino pig.. kau juga harus memberiku hadiah " gerutunya_

 _" yare- yare " desahnya_

 _" huwa argatou ino pig.. kau memang sahabat sejatiku, muachh…"_

 _" hei sakura ya ya sama- sama tapi tidak perlu juga kau memelukku seerat ini dan juga apa tadi itu euhh.. pipiku terkontaminasi bibir kotormu huh! "_

 _"apa- apaankau ini ino pig " ujarnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya_

 _" bi hari ini semua makananku dibayar sakura " ucapnya berteriak_

 _" heh ino kau mengatakan seenaknya pantatmu saja, aku tidak bawa uang! Hei tunggu! "_

 _-SKIP TIME-_

 _" apa- apan ini dekorasi dan semua yang ada disini berwara pink?! " celetuknya_

 _" kau harusnya bersyukur masih mending kau diberi tumpangan kamar, dan juga warna pink itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang warna ungu! " ejeknya_

 _" memang apa masalahmu dengan warna ungu?! Lagipula kau yang memintaku untuk menginap disini. Ini kuanggap hadiah pertunanganmu, kalau tidak mana sudi aku mau menginap disini dimanapun aku berada kamarkulah yang paling nyaman "_

 _" ya ya terimakasih karena menyanggupi permintaanku..tapi warna pink jauh lebih bagus dan satu lagi kamarku itu yang paling nyaman TITIK! "_

 _" hei apa- apaan kau ini -_

 _Pada akhirnya malam itu dipenuhi argument dan adu mulut antara mereka berdua_

Senyum itu merekah begitu saja saat ia mengingat lagi hal itu…

Apapun yang terjadi dan yang akan terjadi itu akan selalu menjadi kenangan yang takkan dilupakannya.

Sai sampai di rumahnya dini hari, sialnya dia mabuk berat sehingga terpaksa tertidur di salah satu kamar sewaan bar di sudut kota. Dan lebih sialnya lagi tadinya saat ia terbangun ada wanita jal*ng yang mencoba merayunya.

 _Suasana di club malam terasa begitu meriah. Mereka bahkan terlihat begitu semangat menikmati kebersamaan malam ini, kecuali sai_

 _" mari kita bersulang untuk kesuksesan bisnis kita berkat usaha kita semua "_

 _" kampai..! "_

 _Dari gaya berpakaian dan caranya meminum vodka mudah bagi sai untuk mengenalinya. Dia direktur salah satu perusahaan yang mengikat kontrak dengan perusahaan miliknya. Sai mendecih, perempuan- perempuan jalang itu bergelayut manjadi lengan- lengan orang itu. Dengan gerakan sensual yang mengundang. Pakaiannya yang bahkan menurut sai lebih baik telanjang sekalian. Cih.. benar- benar j*lang. walaupun tontonan gratis seperti ini memang sudah biasa bagi sai, bahkan sai juga sering digelayuti oleh pel*cur- pel*cur itu, tetap saja itu membuatnya muak._

 _" aku ingin mencoba martini itu " pintanya sambil menunjuk salah satu botol yang berjejer rapi._

 _" ya tuhan sai.. kau bahkan sudah meminum 2 vodka. Apa itu tidak cukup? Pandanganmu saja sudah mengabur " kata sang bartender_

 _" bukankah aku sudah membayar.. bahkan tip nya pun 2x lipat dari harga vodka itu " geramnya_

 _" bukan masalah uang sai.. kau adalah pemilik perusahaan, aku tidak pernah meragukan berapa banyak hartamu. Tetapi jika kau tetap ngotot mau minum lagi bagaimana kau menyetir? "_

 _" aku tidak peduli berikan botol itu, atau kuhancurkan bar kecilmu ini! "_

 _" sai aku bahkan sudah menganggapu sebagai anakku sendiri. Ini jangan banyak- banyak " seraya memerikan botol itu_

 _" … "_

 _" jika nanti kau sudah mabuk berat maka terpaksa kau kusewakan salah satu kamar disini, mengerti "_

 _" … "_

 _" dasar anak ini "_

Kejadian seperti itu memang sudah biasa terjadi padanya.

" hah.. menyebalkan "

Kepalanya bahkan masih pening pagi ini, kalau tidak mengingat acara tunangan hari ini, ia tidak akan memotong jam tidurnya.

 _" nona apa kau butuh bantuan? " tanyanya dengan sopan dan tentunya disertai senyum palsunya_

 _Gadis itu terkejut. Saat sedang merapikan bunga kenapa ada pria tampan yang memberikan pertolongan. Tapi tunggu.. bukankah itu sai? Pipinya merona malu saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sai. Panggilan nona cantik itu lho yang membuatnya err.. ke-GR-an._

 _" yamanaka- san"_

 _" eh.. ya? "_

 _" ini bunganya "_

 _" ah, ya.. terimakasih"_

 _" sama- sama, senang bisa membantumu "disertai senyum manisnya itu_

 _Ino hanya membalas dengan senyum manisnya_

 _" mau sekalian kuantar? Sepertinya kerepotan. Belanjaanmu sebanyak itu dan kau hanya berjalan "_

 _"ehm.. tidak usah, terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan "_

 _" sudahlah.. aku tidak suka penolakan "_

 _" etto, ya sudahlah "_

 _" nona duduklah didepan, kalau kau duduk dibelakang aku malah terlihat seperti supir pribadimu "_

 _" hh.. baiklah"_

 _Akhirnya gadis itu berpindah di kursi depan dengan gugupnya_

 _" dimana rumahmu? "_

 _" tidak jauh dari sini, makannya aku memilih berjalan kaki "_

 _" adakah waktu luang? "_

 _" mungkin, sore ada apa? "_

 _" hanya mengobrol biasa, jam 4 sore kujemput. Jadi bersiaplah "_

 _" hah?! Seenaknya saja kau memutuskan "_

 _" hei kau kecilkan suaramu, hh..hitung- hitung perkenalan " tidak lupa dengan senyum palsunya_

 _"baiklah"_

 _Ino mengutuk dirinya. Biasanya di depan orang lain dibandingkan bebek tetangga saja lebih cerewet dirinya-_- , tapi kenapa sekarang tidak?_

 _Bercakap langsung dengan pria yang membuatnya terpesona, oh..dia tidak bisa berkutik_

 _" empat rumah setelah ini adalah rukoku "_

 _" disitu? "_

 _" iya "_

 _Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti pada tempat yang dituju_

 _" perlu kubantu nona? "_

 _" ti- tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri "_

 _" nona jangan lupa nanti sore ya, jaa! "_

Tapa disadari sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum tipis yang tak kentara #hanya mata normal dengan radius 30 cm yang bisa melihat senyumnya itu lho… untuk yang ada di ujung monas ngelihatnya pake sedotan jangan harap bisa melihat senyumnya PLAK ( back to story )

 _' Sepertinya mudah menaklukan hati perempuan itu, dan mungkin bisa menjadi mainanku untuk menghilangkan kebosanan sementara waktu '_ iner sai berteriak gaje


	2. Chapter 2: just, we are same

YOU

Main cast : saiino

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/ comfort.

Disclaimer : naruto Ó masashi kishimoto

warning : gaje, OOC, typo(s), maybe (cerita pasaran), tidak ber- EYD, alur tidak tetap (bisa lambat bisa cepat), saya tidak bisa update dengan jangaka watu tertentu

note : tidak suka? Tekan back saja..

enjoy the story

-CHAP 2-

Sai menghela nafas kasar.

 _Arggh..! kenapa aku ragu?!_

Frustasi..ia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Dia sudah disini. Nalurinya menuntunnya kesini.

Bagaimanapun juga ia harus kesini bukan? Kalau tidak maka bagaimana nanti menjawab pertanyaan- pertanyaan bebal yang nanti terlontar.

 _' kau kenapa tidak datang kemarin?_

 _Memangnya kau ada acara apa?_

 _Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk datang?- ' duganya._ #duganya lho..

Ia juga harus membuktikan pada sakura bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki apapun untuk sakura.

Itu dilakukannya untuk melancarkan semuanya, agar seakan- akan tidak pernah ada apapun yang terjad diantara mereka. Sai akui memang tidak apa- apa diantara mereka, obsesinya saja yang menuntun egonya.

Sai turun dari ford hitamnya dengan malas.

tinggal beberapa langkah lagi

Ia akan memasuki dunia yang terasa asing baginya. Hiruk pikuk dan keramaian dari acara ini pasti akan dirasakannya secara langsung.

Juga menyaksikan kepahitan di depan matanya sendiri.

Mengingat waktu itu saja sudah membuat dendam di hatinya semakin pekat melebihi kepekatan apapun.

SAI POV

Ternyata tamu undangannya tidak sedikit juga.

Kupikir ini akan dirahasiakan dari publik mengingat uciha sering menjadi sorotan kamera dan jadi bahan perbincangan yang hangat. Ah..tapi kan ini pertunangan yang resmi, dan pada akhirnya akan terjadi pernikahan yang resmi pula. Bagaimana mungkin tidak disebarkan pada publik tentang hal bahagia ini…

 _Nyuut..bahagiakah aku? Ataukah sebaliknya?_

Terbuyarlah lamunanku dikarenakan suara nyaring mengintrupsiku.

" hei sai! " teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ah kalau sudah seperti ini artinya ia harus kesana.

" hai juga "

" kemana saja kau selama ini tebbayo? "

" aku sedang banyak urusan "

Jujur kali ini aku sedang malas bersapa apalagi berbincang dengan orang lain.

" SPdM sekali ucapanmu.. "

" memang apa itu SPdM? "

" Singkat, Padat, dan Menjurus."

" … "

"ah kau tidak asyik sai. Kau jadi dingin seperti si teme itu "

" oh ya? "

" jangan sampai kau sama dengan si teme itu…kalau teme dan kau sama- sama lalu bagaimana aku? Memiliki satu teman yang dingin saja sudah membuatku mau mati, apalagi dua. Coba kau bayangkan dan kau resapi " ucapnya panjang kali lebar dengan pelengkap bonus suara nyaring 4 oktaf.

" aku tidak bermaksud begitu naruto… _" –kenapa aku malah seperti sedang merajuk anak kecil yang minta segenggam lollipop?._

terpaksa kupasang senyum palsuku supaya ia cepat- cepat pergi dan mencari teman bicara lain. Aku tidak ingin diganggu sekarang.

" kenapa kau datang terlambat? Kau tahu acara penyematan cincin sudah berakhir dari tadi. Sayanag sekali kau tidak melihatnya. Sewaktu mereka menyematkan cincin itu terlihat romantis sekali " dapat kulihat matanya berbinar menceritakannya.

" oh ya..dengan siapa kau kesini, sai? " tambah naruto

Naruto sialan. Ini adalah pertanyaan yang kuhindari saat ini. Aku memang benar- benar sedang diuji sekarang.

Apa yang harus kujawab sekarang.

" na- naruto- kun.. " suara lirih itu menyelamatkanku. Tapi siapa dia. Kualihkan pandanganku pada naruto. _Oh hinata.._

Untungnya istrinya segera datang kalau tidak aku akan menjawab

 _Aku kesini sendiri-_

Dan pada akhirnya akan banyak rentetan pertanyaan yang timbul setelah itu. Dan aku terpaksa menjawab pertanyaan sialan yang mungkin-coret-akan-coret-pasti dilontarkan naruto.

Mengingat tabiatnya kalau sudah penasaran..mulutnya akan seperti ibu- ibu arisan.

End Sai's POV

" oh hinata- chan..ada apa? " suara naruto melembut saat berbicara pada istrinya

 _huh!?—sai mulai jengah, ataukah sai cemburu? Karena yang lain sudah berpasangan sedangkan dirinya?_ #janganditanya

" a- anu.. maaf me- mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Tsu- tsunade sama dan lainnya mencarimu. Mungkin mereka mengajamu minum- minum, tidak enak rasanya jika menolak. "

" souka? "

" uhm.. "

" kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya hinata- chan.. "

Hinta hanya membalas dengan anggukan

" apa kau mau ikut sai? "

" tidak "

" kau yakin tidak mau ikut denganku dan hinata- chan, disana kita akan bergabung dengan semuanya lho.. "

" iya aku yakin "

" ano..la- lama tak berjumpa sai- san "

" lama tak berjumpa juga. Bukannya bermaksud mengusir, cepatlah kesana..kurasa mereka menunggumu "

" yare- yare, baiklah. Ayo hinata-chan "

" uhm.. " bagai kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya hinata mengangguk dan menurut saja apa yang dikatakan suaminya.

Timbul semyum masam dari sai saat melihat naruto merangkul pinggang hinata mesra.

 _Kurasa aku harus segera pulang dari sini—_

Ino merengut kesal .

Kakinya saja dihentakkan secara tidak beraturan ke lantai.

 _Dimana dia berdiri?_

Tadi saat mengiringi sakura ia sama sekali tidak melihat sai.

Tunggu..pipinya bersemu merah menyadari kalau ia merindukan, bahkan mencari sai.

Ia benar- benar bosan

 _Apa jangan- jangan sai tidak datang?_ Paniknya.

Ino menggelengakan kepalanya keras.

 _Tidak.. tidak mana mungkin sai tidak datang._ Sangkalnya pada dugaan- dugaan sialannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke semua penjuru.

Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Tiba- tiba retinanya menangkap siluet yang membuat hatinya gembira. Ah.. kulit pucat dan rambut hitam eboni itu, tidak salah lagi itu sai.

Ino berjalan mengendap- endap berharap sai tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

Satu.. dua.. ti -

"ino? "

Muncul perempatan di dahi ino

 _, yang berencana mengagetkannya kan aku. Kenapa malah dia sudah sadar akan kehadiranku. Mana tampangnya seperti anak tak berdosa!_

 _"_ eh i- iya..hai " sapa ino

" …hai juga "

" em.. aku tidak melihatmu sedari tadi "

" aku datang terlambat "

"oh _" –pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya tadi.._

 _"_ kau mau? " tawar sai seraya menyodorkan segelas sake ringan itu.

" ya terima kasih "

" kurasa suasananya canggung "

" iya.. kurasa juga begitu "

" kalau begitu sepertinya kita keluar saja "

" hah? Kemana"

" tadi kulihat di dekat sini ada danau dan taman yang indah "

" tapi kan pestanya belum selesai "

" kurasa keluar 10 menit saja tak terlau bermasalah "

" tapi tunggulah sebentar aku ijin kepada sakura dulu "

" memang sakura itu siapamu hingga kau perlu ijin hanya untuk keluar 10 menit "

" aku hanya tidak ingin dia cemas "

" baiklah "

\- SKIP TIME -

" ne forehead "

" kau darimana saja pig? "

" hehe..maaf "

" jangan seperti jalangkung datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar "

" ya..ya, aku mau ijin keluar sebentar dulu "

"he? Mau apa kau keluar? "

" um… mencari angin "

" angin kok dicari, lagipula kau akan kedinginan kau tidak sadar kau menggunakan gaun lho.. "

" hanya 10 menit, ya..ya. lagipula ada atau tidaknya aku tidak akan bermasalahkan dalam pestamu. "

" terserah "

" dah..forehead "

\- SKIP TIME -

" ayo sai "

" hm "

Sai menggandeng tangan ino, betapa terkejutnya dia. Wajahnya memerah

 _Tangan sai besar,kasar, tapi hangat. Benar- benar tangan seorang pria.._ batin ino

Mereka menembus keramaian dengan santainya-coret-lebih tepatnya sai yang santai,

Sedangkan ino gugup setengah mati. Sering memang, ia digandeng tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan betapa gugupnya digandeng sai..

Sai memang tidak setampan sasuke,

Sai memang tidak sedingin gaara,

Sai memang tidak seramah naruto,

Sai memang tidak se- menyebalkan shikamaru,

Sai hanyalah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, matanya hitam legam, rambutnya eboni, dan disertai senyumannya.

Ia hanyalah orang biasa, bagi ino

Tapi entah mengapa sai memiliki daya pikat tersendiri untuk ino…

" kenapa kau terus memandangiku ino- chan? " Tanya sai dengan alis sebelah terangkat

" em, kata siapa aku terus memandangimu, jangan terlalu percaya diri "

" yah mungkin aku yang ke-PD-an "

" … "

" … "

" … "

" kita sudah sampai "

" wah..indahnya, aku tak menyangka pantulan bulan purnama akan seindah ini saat kulihat di tempat yang sungguh gelap "

" yah pantulannya memang indah " sai tersenyum kecut _– tapi walau bagaimanapun juga ini hanyalah sebuah bulan, hanyalah si pemantul cahaya, dimana cahaya aslinya hanya dimiliki oleh matahari._

" sai bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui tempat seindah ini? "

" aku hanya tak sengaja melihat "

" oh "

" ya "

" sai kalau dipikir- pikir bulan hanyalah sebuah pemantul cahaya ya? "

" yah hanyalah sebuah pemantul cahaya "

" tapi aku tetap bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada tuhan karena tuhan telah memberikan bulan, kalau tidak maka malam di bumi ini hanyalah gelap gulita "

" begitukah? Tapi bagamana pendapatmu tentang bayi kecil yang biasanya ditimang dan dikatakan seperti bulan? Bukankah itu hanyalah pemantul cahaya "

" yah kau benar, tapi bukankah kau juga tertolong dengan adanya bulan? "

" semua diciptakan oleh tuhan hanya karena kehendaknya dan dengan peranannya sendiri- sendiri "

" kenapa kau jadi bijak seperti ini ino- chan? "

" entahlah "

" … "

" … "

" bukankah kita kesini untuk menghilangkan canggung? "

" iya ya "

" tapi kenapa malah tambah canggung? "

" em..mungkin berbagi cerita bisa mengurangi canggung "

" jadi "

" jadi, maukah kau berbagi cerita "

" kau dulu saja, ladies first "

" apa ya, aku tidak punya cerita menarik. Aku hanya seseorang yang payah, cerewet, banyak tingkah, dan aku tidak sepandai sakura. Kau tahu..kadang aku iri padanya, tapi setelah kupikir- pikir menjadi diriku sendiri itu lebih baik "

Sai tersenyum kecut, kemana pun ia pergi selalu dan selalu saja ia memikirkan wanita bubble gum itu.

" apakah kau selau membandingkan dirimu dengan sakura? "

" tidak juga, hanya terkadang.. "

" jangan kau bandingkan dirimu dengan orang lain, bisa saja kau jauh lebih unggul ketimbang orang yang menjadi bahan perbandinganmu "

" yah, kau ada benarnya…tapi kembali lagi aku tidak selalu membandingkan diriku dengannya, hanya ter- ka- dang. "

" ha'i ha'i oujou sama "

" kau sendiri? "

" apanya? "

" bagaimana dengan kisahmu? "

" oh giliranku ya.. "

" kau baru sadar? Huh, payah sekali daya ingatmu itu.."

" aku sadar sedari tadi ino, ini hanya agar mencairkan kecanggungan- "

Ino memerah, setidaknya…ada benarnya juga ya

" – sekarang terbukti kan tidak terlalau canggung " sombongnya

" tidak juga, masih sama seperti tadi "

" sudah sedikit mencair ya… "

" masih sama "

" oke—" betapa kagetnya mereka karena mereka berucap bersamaan

" kau duluan "

" kau saja yang duluan "

" ladies first "

" oke, kita hentikan aku tidak mau ini berakhir perdebatan. Lebih baik kau ceritakan apa yang ingin kau ceritakan "

" hidupku monoton saja "

" semonoton- monotonnya hidupmu kau pasti memiliki kisah yang may be, menggetarkan hatimu "

" tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menggetarkan ataupun menggoyahkan hatiku, nona "

Ucapannya berubah drastis, menjadi dingin. Apakah ino salah bicara?

" aku salah bicara ya? "

" tidak, hanya saja lidahmu yang tidak bisa dihentikan "

" maaf.."

" aku bercanda "

" huh..kau tahu, kau mengerikan saat raut mukamu berubah jadi dingin "

" benarkah? Lalu seperti apa diriku saat itu. Devil kah, demon, ataukah drakula? "

" tidak ketiganya tuan…lebih buruk dari itu "

" seburuk itukah diriku? Tapi sebut saja diriku ini iblis, dan pikirkan kejam manakah iblis dengan malaikat? "

" sejak kapan kau suka berteka- teki tuan kulit pucat? "

" jawab saja "

" aku tidak tahu, jangan menanyaiku hal seperti itu, aku takut "

Sai terkekeh..

" kau tahu..bahakan malaikat itu lebih kejam ketimbang iblis.."

" bagaimana bisa? Jangan asal membuat opini tuan"

" yah itu opini ku, tapi opiniku benar "

" tapi bagaimana kau menghakimi bahwa opinimu itu benar? "

" karena ada beberapa fakta yang dapat membuktikan perkataanku "

" ya..ya tuan keras kepala "

Baru ino sadari bahwa ia kedinginan, teringat pada masa kecilnya dulu kalau ia mudah terserang flu karena angin malam

 _Ayah akan mengomeliku habis- habisan kalau sampai besok aku flu_

Sai yang melihat gelagat ino pun sadar, yah sepertinya ia kedinginan..seperti lelaki gentleman pada umumnya ia melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikannya pada ino.

" untukmu saja "

" ah tidak, "

" menurutlah saja, kau bahkan sudah kedinginan tetap saja mengelak "

" tapi bagaimana dengamu? "

" fisikku jauh lebih kuat daripada dirimu, dan juga aku yang mengajakmu kesini jadi kalau terjadi apa- apa denganmu aku yang harus bertanggung jawab "

" Maaf merepotkanmu sai.. "

" tidak masalah, aku yang memulainya jadi kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku "

" … "

Mereka terlarut dalam keheningan malam, dibawah sinar sang rembulan dengan kesaksian rumput ilalang dan binatang malam. sekali lagi, mereka terlarut dalam keheningan.

Saling sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri tanpa mereka sadari ini sudah 1 jam lebih setelah acara selesai. #betah amat,author bingung sendiri malahan

" ya ampun ino pig kemana sih? "

Gerutu sakura, seingatnya tadi sahabatnya pamit mencari angin hanya 10 menit, tapi apa ini?

Ini bahkan sudah lebih dari 1 jam acara selesai.

" sudahlah sakura, mungkin ino pulang kerumahnya "

Tapi barang- barangnya masih dirumah kita kan bu, mana mungkin ino pulang tanpa membawa barang- barangnya.. "

" mungkin ia merindukan ayahnya, mengingat ayahnya hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah. Lagipula barang- barang ino disini kan hanya sedikit, hamper setiap 2 minggu sekali ino meninap disini kalau tidak kau yang menginap disana. Mungkin pikir ino daripada bolak- baik membawa barang lebih baik ditinggalkan "

" Ibu gemar sekali sih, membuat opini ibu sendiri "

" yah.. pada intinya kau tak perlu mencemaskannya. Dia juga sudah kuaanggap anakku sendiri dan aku tahu sifatnya yang labil…hihihi "

" hush..ino tidak lebih labil daripada ibu, lagipula apa ibu tidak lelah berbicara panjang lebar tanpa inti seperti itu? "

" maklum saja, bawaan ibu- ibu gosip "

" ya..ya "

" nah sekarang lebih baik kau beristirahat nak, apa kau tidak lelah berdiri dan bersalaman dengan banyak orang hampir 2 jam.. "

" maklum lah bu, sauke kan punya banyak patner "

" ya…dan kurasa kau sangat bahagia, pipimu bersemu merah saat kau sebut namanya "

" ah ibu, jangan menggodaku "

" hahaha, tapi kalian tidak boleh melakukannya sebelum kalian sah loh ya.. "

" tidak akan, dan ibu usil sekali sih "

" … "

" ibu! mengapa meninggalkanku di luar rumah sendirian "

" ibu! "

" hahaha kuberitahukan hal ini pada 'sasuke- kun', ah…"

" ibu berhenti menggodaku "

HA-HA…HATSI!

Sai mengerjapkan matanya, ia melirik arlojinya

 _Ya tuhan aku ketiduran_

Ia menyadari bahwa pundaknya berat dan saat ia melirik ia terkejut ternyata ia ketiduran disini dengan ino.

 _Ini bahkan sudah tengah malam lebih, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya, kalau ia tertidur disini, dan bodohnya aku yang malah juga ikut tertidur_

Dengan perlahan sai menggendong ino berharap tidak membuat empunya terusik. Ala bridal style ia membawa ino kedalam mobilnya.

Sai bingung haruskah ia membawa ino ke apartmentnya atau kerumahnya.

Kalau ia membawa ino ke apartmentnya, ia bisa mengantar ino kerumahnya besok pagi.

Kalau ia membawa ino kerumahnya ia akan dianggap pria yang gentlemen #hadeh, tapi apakah sopan mengunjungi rumah orang lain padahal waktu sudah melebihi tengah malam?

 _Lebih baik kubawa ia ke apartmentku, dan paginya kuantar ia kerumahnya._

Saat sai mau memakaikan safety beltnya ino, ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas ino di tengkuknya. Sai menegang dibuatnya.

 _Tidak- tidak.._

Sai berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya. Dengan hati- hati sai memakaikan safety belt ino.

Ia membawa putri yamanaka itu ke apartmentnya.

Mentari pagi mengusik tidur sang putri yamanaka itu. Dalam kesadaran yang masih tumpul ia mengeryit heran. Terasa ada yang janggal pada tempatnya tidur

 _Tunggu.._

 _Tidur?_

 _Sejak kapan aku tidur?_

" sudah bangun ya.. kau tidurnya lama sekali.. "

" s- sai?! "

" ya "

"huwa… jauhkan dirimu dariku "

BUGH!

" aww " pemuda eboni itu merintih kesakitan, sebab putrid yamanaka itu sudah menyakiti permata kehidupannya itu.

" apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? "

" hei ini kamarku, bukan kamarmu "

" a- apa? "

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku semalam?_

Terlihat lelaki setengah baya sedang merawat bibit bunganya dengan telaten di kebun belakang rumah. Sembari bersenandung lirih menikmati pagi menjelang siang. Tentu sang mentari sudah menyembul dari beberapa jam yang lalu, tetapi mentari tersebut belum berada tepat di atas kepala. Dalam hening ia merawat bibit maupun bunga- bunga seperti anaknya sendiri. Ahh…tersemat senyum kecil saat mengingat putri semata wayangnya itu. Baru ia sadari ia masih memperlakukan putrinya seperti anak balita. Anaknya sealu merengut kesal saat ayahnya, apa itu namanya.. _overprotective?_ ¸ yeah..katakan saja begitu. Kadag ia lupa kalau putri kecilnya sidah beranjak dewasa. Mafhum lah

Suara ketukan pintu menghapus lamunannya

Tok..tok..tok

" iya sebentar "

Cklek… #maafgaktaubunyinyagimana, sayataunyagitu XD

" oh sakura, masuklah "

" terima kasih paman "

" duduklah..paman ambilkan minum dulu "

" tidak usah paman, maaf merepotkan "

" kau yakin? "

" iya, aku hanya mau bertanya "

" oh..apa? tapi kenapa sepertinya formal sekali ya? "

" hehe..sopan santun anak muda paman "

" jadi..apa yang mau kau tanyakan? "

" ino ada? "

" bukankah dia di rumahmu "

" tapi semalam dia tidak dirumahku "

" lalu kemana dia? " inoichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya

" aku tidak tahu paman. Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya tapi tidak aktif. Mengingat paman dirumah sendirian jadi kupikir ino pulang kesini.. "

" dari kemarin dia belum pulang kesini, ya tuhan kemana dia sebenarnya? "

" tenang paman, tenang "

" tapi dia putri semata wa - "

Tok..tok..tok

" ya sebentar, tamuku yang pertama saja belum pulang sudah datang tamu lain."

Cklek..

" ino? "

" masuklah sai "

" kau darimana saja nak?! Kata sakura semalam kau tidak pulang kerumahnya, dan saat kau pulang kerumah ayah kau malah bersama lelaki asing… apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Ino mendengus kesal. Kenapa semalam sai tidak langsung mengatar kerumahnya?

 _Itu bahkan sudah lebih dari tengah malam, pakai otakmu sedikit. Mungkinkah jam 01.00 dini hari aku bertamu? Orang- orang pasti akan mempertanyakan kesopananku._

Kesopanan huh?! Alasan macam apa itu?

Kalau begini ia harus menjelaskan panjang lebar pada ayahnya.

Berusaha membuat ayahnya percaya dan bersiap menerima omelan atau lebih tepatnya ceramah panjang lebar dari sahabat karibnya.

Ah..merepotkan!

TBC

A/ N:

sebelumnya saya mau koreksi dulu, saya akui chap 1 masih banyak typo dan kata- kata kurang pas. Maka dari itu saya minta maaf. **Maaf juga untuk ke gajean saya.**

Ume berfikir ' fic ini hapus aja, banyak kesalahannya ' tapi dipikir balik yah namanya juga masih newbie.. taraf belajar #sokbijak'. # curcol :3

Untuk EyD dll di chap ini saya belum memeriksanya, habis ngetik saya langsung publish. Jadi kalau ada typo(s) kesalahan kata, dll saya minta maaf

Untuk judul karena waktu itu otak saya sedang beku..jadi yang muncul di otak saya ya cuman judul itu.. maka saya juga minta maaf kalau judulnya monoton.

Maka dari itu mohon kritik dan sarannya.

O ya maaf kalo chap ini kepanjangan plus membosankan.

Oke, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan memberi dukungan pada fic ini.

Berkenanlah menyematkan review kepadaku ^.*

Sekian dan terimakasih.

Aldha ume- chan


	3. Chapter 3: turbulent heart's

warn! A lot of dialogue, OOC

enjoy the story :)

_previous chapter_

" _Aku tidak tahu paman. Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya tapi tidak aktif. Mengingat paman dirumah sendirian jadi kupikir ino pulang kesini.. "_

 _" Dari kemarin dia belum pulang kesini, ya tuhan kemana dia sebenarnya? "_

 _" Tenang paman, tenang "_

 _" Tapi dia putri semata wa - "_

 _Tok..tok..tok_

 _" Ya sebentar, tamuku yang pertama saja belum pulang sudah datang tamu lain."_

 _Cklek.._

 _" Ino? "_

" _M_ _asuklah sai "_

" _K_ _au darimana saja nak?! Kata sakura semalam kau tidak pulang kerumahnya, dan saat kau pulang kerumah ayah kau malah bersama lelaki asing… apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

Ino dibuat ngilu mendapat tatapan tajam plus menusuk dari ayahanda tercinta dan sahabat sai hanya menambatakan fake smilenya untuk mereka.

 _Kenapa aku malah seperti tersangka disini.._

" Jadi sekarang jelaskan kenapa kau semalam tidak pulang kerumah sakura ataupun ayah? Dan kenapa kau pulang ke rumah ayah dengan lelaki yang ayah tidak kenal? " interupsi inoichi.

" Begi—"

" Oh kalau lelaki ini sih aku tahu siapa dia paman. Dia sai, dulu dia adalah teman seangkatan sewaktu aku kuliah..paman dan ino tentu tidak mengenalnya karena sewaktu itu paman dan ino di jerman kan " ino dibuat meradang.

" Bisakah kau tidak menyelaku, ne..forehead "

" Aku sih hanya membantumu saja " jawab sakura tak bersalah. Diselingi pula dengan senyum manisnya.

Tapi bukan sahabat karib jika ino tidak tahu apa maksud dari senyuman itu… dengan jelas dibalik senyuman itu sakura berkata — _dan mungkin membuat ayahmu sedikit penasaran dengan sai.._

Ck..sakura gemar sekali menjahilinya

" Begini aya—"

" Biar kujelaskan saja " apa- apaan itu?! Setelah disela sakura, sai juga menyelanya.

" Ya..jelaskanlah " pinta inoichi.

" Jadi kejadiannya dimulai dari—blablabla " selaku lelaki yang bertanggung jawab sai menjelaskan kronologi kejadian dari awal sampai akhir tanpa terlewat satu kejadianpun.

Terlihat inoichi yang mengangguk paham akan yang terjadi, sekaligus menilai sai.

 _Anak ini sopan sekali.._ batin inoichi.

Ino hanya tersenyum miris karena sepertinya ia hanya dianggap ' obat nyamuk ' disitu.

Manapula ayahnya mulai akrab dengan sai. Entah apa sihir atau cara tersendiri yang dilakukan sai hingga membuat ayah dan sahabatnya itu percaya.

Senang juga sih bahwa ia tidak perlu repot- repot menjelaskan pada mereka, namun sedikit iri juga melihat betapa mudahnya sai akrab dengan ayahnya.

Mengingat tabiat ayahnya yang akan selalu curiga pada lelaki yang dekat dengan ino. Ayahnya tidak akan segan- segan mengintrogasi setiap lelaki yang dicurigainya.

Tapi semudah inikah sai meluluhkan benteng kecurigaan ayahnya?

 _Walaupun begitu aku bersyukur bisa selamat dari omelan ayah.._ lega ino.

 _Wah- wah gentlemen juga sai yah..aku rekomendasikan sai pada paman inoichi saja ah..inokan masih melajang tanpa ikatan..sepertinya sai sudah bisa move on dariku, dan mungkin ino adalah yang terbaik untuknya..syukurlah dia sudah melupakanku…_ batin sakura.

 _Tak kusangka kau adalah sahabat karib dengan ino, sakura..kurasa ini akan menjadi menarik.._ tersemat senyum yang tak dapat diartikan pada diri sai.

Ino yang memperhatikannya sedikit bergidik.. apa yang sedang berada dipikiran pemuda itu?

" Jadi sekarang apa pekerjaanmu? "

" Um..presiden direktur paman "

" Wah..hebat sekali kau..tapi mengapa tinggal di apartment? Kenapa tidak tinggal dirumah? "

" Yah..karena di rumah kenangan bersama kak shin selalu teringat..jadi saya ingin mencoba melupakannya sejenak."

" Kau tahu betapa hebatya kau masih muda sudah menjadi presiden drektur? "

" Ahaha.. tidak juga paman, saya diangkat menjadi presiden direktur baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ini terjadi karena paman danzou yang mulai sakit- sakitan..jadi saya menggantikannya "

" Semoga cepat sembuh untuk pamanmu..yah mungkin aku dapat mengerti, karena aku juga sudah mengalaminya. Biasalah penyakit tua.."

" Ayah.. " sela ino yang sedikit tak suka ucapan ayahnya.

" Hahaha..tak perlu se cemas itu ino.. mafhum lah..ayahkan sudah tua " canda inoichi.

" Tapi aku tidak suka ayah mengatakan hal itu " kesal ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kau tahu betapa lucunya dirimu saat ngambek begitu.. "

" Diamlah ayah… "

" Akrab sekali yah anda dengan putri anda "

" Yah ini sudah kebiasaan..eh sai, jagan terlalu formal begitu..panggil saja aku paman "

" Baiklah paman "

" Yah aku berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah membawa pulang putriku.. Terima kasih juga karena telah menjaganya "

" Ah tidak kok paman..aku hanya melakukan yang kupikir harus dilakukan "

" Sepertinya paman dan sai sudah akrab sekali..menurutku bagus juga kalau ada hubungan yang lebih spesifik ke depannya " sela sakura.

" Apa- apaan kau forehead?! "

" Yah kalian kan sama- sama lajang " celetuk sakura.

" Ah ya..benar juga ya..jadi sudah sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan putriku? " goda inoichi.

" Kami hanya berteman kok paman "

" Padahal aku berharap kalian lebih serius "

" Mungkin…kedepannya..seminggu ini saja belum ada saat kami mengenal.."

Inoichi terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tingg.. aha, tiba- tiba muncul ide dalam kepalanya.

" Kalau begitu bantulah putriku mencari pekerjaan "

" Apa ayah?! "

" Bisakah paman mengulanginya " sai sedikit menyesal menunda membersihkan telinganya kemarin. Pendengarannya sedikit rabun hari ini.

" Bantulah putriku mencari pekerjaan "

" Bisa saja sih paman, kare— "

" Tidak, tidak bisa " sela ino

" Kenapa pig..kau kan memang belum punya pekerjaan "

" Aku kan menjaga toko bunga, kalaupun aku bekerja selain itu ayah bagaimana? "

" Ino.. ayah saja sudah cukup kalau untuk menjaga toko.. apa gunanya kau menyelesaikan magister mu kalau kau tidak bekerja? " — _lagipula agar kau lebih dekat dengan sai, ayah ingin melihatmu segera menikah agar ayah dapat tenang._

" Tapi ayah..ayah kan akan sendirian di rumah "

" Jangan terlampau khawatir seperti itu ino.. apa salahnya jika ayah dirumah sendirian "

" Ayah kan—"

" Oh ya sai bagaimana permintaanku tadi? "

Ayahnya seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak ayahnya memang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ino mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

" Ya di kantor saya ada lowongan pekerjaan. Berhubung kemarin lusa saya melakukan PHK pada beberapa karyawan."

" Wah kebetulan sekali.. tapi kenapa kau pecat? "

" Yah karena mereka bekerja sama untuk menggelapkan saham perusahaan "

" Wah maaf aku jadi menanyakan tentang hal itu "

" Tidak masalah paman, karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang yang gila harta dan amatiran"

" Ya..aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena mau memberikan ino pekerjaan, dengan begitu dia akan memiliki pengalaman kerja "

" Sama- sama paman, oh ya paman maaf sebelumnya saya pamit dulu karena sebentar lagi saya ada meeting dengan klien "

" Baiklah..maaf membuat lama disini "

" Tidak sama sekali, saya justru senang karena saya bisa sedikit mengenal paman "

" Aku juga senang bisa akrab denganmu nak "

" Yasudah paman saya pamit dulu.. "

" Ino ayah akan mengatar sai ke depan kau bereskan gelas kotornya saja "

" Ya ayah " segera ino melaksanakan tihtah ayahnya.

Menghela napas lega..karena percakapan basa- basi itu telah ino lelah mendengar basa- basi lelaki.

" Ne ino sini biar kubantu "

" Astaga, aku hampir saja melupakanmu forehead "

PLETAKK!

" aww..apa- apaan kau ini forehead, sakit tahu! " dengus ino sambil memegangi jidatnya yang memerah.

" Kau ini jahat sekali melupakanku huh?! "

" Habis keberadaanmu minim sekali sih.. "

" Ya mana mungkin aku menyela pembicaraan ayhmu dengan sai..kan itu tidak etis sekali untuk putri haruno " ucapnya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

" sombongnya.. "

" Ne ino, apakah kau sadar? "

" Tidak "

" Bukan itu heh jawaban yang kuinginkan "

" Kau kan tidak memberitahuku.. mana mungkin aku tahu "

" Ayahmu itu cepat sekali akrab dengan sai "

" Entahlah..sihir apa yang digunakannya hingga se mudah itu ayahku akrab dengannya "

" Sudahlah lupakan hal itu, yang lebih penting lagi apa yang kau lakukan semalam hah? "

Goda sakura

" Pertanyaan macam apa itu? "

" Ya kan semalam kau di apartment nya, mana kutahu kau melakukan apa disana "

" Atau jangan- jangan.. "

BLETAK!

" aww.. "

" Jauhkan pikiran kotormu itu, tidak terjadi apa- apa semalam.. aku hanya bagun tidur dalam kondisi yang utuh, sehat wal'afiat tanpa kekurangan sesuatu apapun. Aku hanya mandi, sarapan, dan sai mengatarku pulang ke rumah "

" Yah..kupikira aku akan mendengar cerita yang menarik darimu..tidak kusangka kejadiannya semonoton itu "

" Memang apa yang kau harapkan?! "

" Yah siapa tahu terjadi sesuatu yang mengharuskanmu menghabiskan masa lajangmu, hahaha.. "

" Ck..bahkan kami belum mengenal genap seminggu forehead "

" Yah..cinta kan bisa datang kapan saja, seperti kisah cintaku dan sasuke. "

" Kalau bahas sasuke saja..matamu langsung berbinar "

Yah sakura sadari setiap ia membahas sasuke pipinya akan merona sewarna rambutnya.

" Ino bajumu yang dirumahku bagaimana? "

" Kutinggal saja.. " ino mengibaskan tanganya.

" Yasudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya..aku hanya pamit sebentar pada ibu, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana jika ibuku marah "

" Ya..berhati- hatilah, sampaikan salam dan maafku pada bibi karena telah membuatnya khawatir "

" Jangan ke- GR- an ya..ibuku tidak menghawatirkanmu, orang sepertimu mana mungkin dikhawatirkan "

" Awas kau ya..!" geram ino

" wee…"

" He! jangan lari kau jidat lebar"

" Selama itukah kau mengejarku babi gendut? "

" Kau… "

BRUGHH

" aw.. maaf paman " sakura meminta maaf sambil ber- ojigi.

" Kalian seperti anak-anak saja kejar- kejaran seperti itu "

" Sakura duluan sih yang mulai "

" Tidak paman, ino saja yang sensitive "

" sudah- sudah "

" Paman aku mau pulang dulu "

" Hee? Secepat itukah..jangan seperti anak kecil.. masa hanya pertengkaran kecil kau langsung pulang? "

" Bukan begitu sih paman..tadi aku pamit dengan ibu hanya sebentar..jadi ya paman tahu sendiri bagaimana jika ibu marah? "

" o..jadi bukan karena bertengkar, ya sudahlah..ino antarkan sakura pulang. Dan sakura berhati- hatilah dijalan "

" sip paman "

Ino mendekati ayahnya yang sedang melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kebun belakang.

" Yah.."

" Hm? "

" Ayah sedari tadi aku ingin bertanya, tapi kuurungkan sebab sepertinya ayah memang sengaja menghindari topik tersebut. Jadi tadi aku tidak menyinggungnya. "

" Apa itu? "

" Kenapa ayah menyela saat aku sedang bertanya tentang penyakit jantung ayah? Ayah tahu.. hal itu yang membuatku jengah untuk mencari pekerjaan yang meninggalkan ayah "

" Nak.. penyakit jantung ini sudah biasa…toh bulan- bulan terakhir ini tidak kambuh lagi kan? "

" Tapi kan itu datang tiba- tiba.. "

" sstt.. ayah jarang kan memintamu "

" Ya.. "

" Kalau begitu ayah minta.. carilah pekerjaan agar kau memiliki sedikit pengalaman kerja, ayah ingin melihat putri ayah maju " terangnya sembari mengusap kepala putrinya.

" Baiklah, tapi ayah janji kalau ada apa- apa ayah harus telepon ino? "

Perkataan anaknya membuatnya terkekeh..

" Yes..my lady "

Mereka melanjutkan candaan sembari merawat bibit dan bunga- bunga di bawah teriknya matahari.

HAH!

Mimpi itu lagi..

Ngilu rasanya mengingat mimpi itu. Itu bukan mimpi yang buruk, hanya saja mengingatkan pada kejadian di masa lalu.

Dan ino ketiduran, ayahnya pasti sudah menyelesaikan hidangan pastinya. Mengusak wajahnya kasar ino bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya mencuci muka.

" Ino..turun makan malamnya sudah siap " teriak inoichi sembari menata hidangan.

Ino segera mendekati dan mengcup pipi ayahnya. Inoichi terkekeh pelan bahwa anak gadisnya sedang dalam mode manjanya.

"Bermimpi lagi?" tebak sang ayah, "yeah.. mimpi buruk" jawab ino seadanya.

"Itu hanya bunga tidur ino.., masih tidak mau menceritakan pada ayah tentang mimpinya?" bujuk inoichi.

Ino menggeleng pelan. Mengerucutkan bibir, menyimpan kepalanya diantara kedua tanganya. Kalau sudah seperti itu, ino tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Seperti mendiang ibunya. Inoichi tersenyum kecil mengusak pelan rambut anaknya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan sayang" inoichi mendapat anggukan sebagai balasannya.

 _Bukannya ino tidak mau menceritakan mimpimpinya._

 _Itu hanya mimpi tentang ibunya._

 _Pertengkaran hebat antara ayah dan ibunya. Yang masih menjadi bayang- bayang ketakutan ino, dan ino tidak akan mengungkapkannya. Tidak akan pernah._

 _Ia tidak akan menyakiti hati ayahnya lebih dari ini, dan ia tidak akan membuat ibunya sdih di alam sana hanya karena ino memikirkannya_.

" Hum.. baunya enak sekali ayah.. sepertinya ini lezat "

" Biasa saja.. siapa dulu dong yang membuat?cepat makanlah "

Ino mencebikkan bibirnya pelan. Ayahnya tidak berubah, masih memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, padahal ino ingin bertukar peran. Melindungi ayahnya dan menjadi sandaran ketika dibutuhkan.

Bagi inoichi.. putrinya masihlah gadis belia yang harus dimanja. Ino putrinya, satu- satunya.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam karena sibuk dengan makanan sendiri- sendiri. Setelahnya ino mencuci piring dan ayahnya merapikan meja makan.

"Tidur, sudah malam" titah inoichi. "ya.." ino menyahut.

"Jangan nonton film malam- malam ino, tidak baik buat mata. Ayah punya radar"

Celetuk inoichi sekenanya, putrinya kalau sudah menyangkut film dan drama..

berubah jadi _fangirl kelas kakap_.

Ino menerbitkan senyum tidak bersalah. Ia terciduk, ayahnya tidak mudah dibohongi seperti yang dia kira.

 _Apa salahnya?-_ ino bahkan mengikhlaskan kuotanya untuk download f*st & f*rious 1 sampai 7. HD. Lengkap dengan subtittlenya.

Nanti dia harus benar- benar bermain halus agar tak tertangkap basah

"Iya ayah" janji ino sambil mengecup pipi ayahnya

Meringis.. _maaf ayah, janji harus kulangar~_ , tidak untuk menyia- nyiakan kuotanya. Semoga kami-sama mengampuninya kali ini.

Ino bergegas menuju keatas dan mengunci pintunya. Inoichi hanya menggeleng- gelengkan kepala.

Untung sabar

Ino membuka handphone nya melihat notif yang ada. Nama sai tertera disana ino menyimpulkan senyumnya.

" _ino.. di perusahaanku ada lowongan pekerjaan, siapkan dokumenmu, besok kujemput"_

" _sungguh?.. terimakasih sai, maaf merepotkan"_

" _tak apa"_

" _nanti biar data tertulisnya diseleksi dulu, nanti kalau lolos wawancara"_

" _oke"_

" _berusahalah ino, harus lolos ya"_

" _aku akan berusaha keras Mr." read. today, 11.27 pm_

Diseberang tempat sai tersenyum simpul membaca pesan masuknya.

Hening menyelimuti, ino pikir sai tidak berkenan melanjutkan kegiatannya, ino menaruh ponselnya dan memejamkan mata.

Sebelum ino menjerit kegirangan mendapatkan notif pesan di handphonenya.

" _sampai bertemu besok ino- chan"_

"ino jangan gaduh, ini sudah malam" teriak ayahnya dari lantai bawah.

-Dipagi harinya di kediaman yamanaka-

" _ino bangun sayang.. ini sudah kelewat siang"_

" _ayah.. dimana pelicin pakaian?"_

" _astaga ino.. paling tidak rapikan rambutmu"_

" _oh ya tuhan! Sisirku masuk kedalam kloset"_

" _ino, turun dulu sarapan"_

" _ayah, sikat sepatunya tidak ada"_

" _dokumenmu sudah disiapkan?"_

" _tabahkanlah hati ini.., ayah salinan ijazahnya dimakan rayap" ratap ino nelangsa_

" _nanti salin lagi di jalan"_

" _di jalan adanya motor dan mobil ayah.."_

" _maksudnya di tempat fotokopian"_

Kegaduhan ayah dan anak itu berakhir dengan ktukan pintu di pagi hari, pipi ino bersemu merah dan inoichi bergegas membuka pintunya.

"Selamat pagi paman." Sapa sai sambil membungkuk dengan sopan.

Inoichi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa khawatir kalau- kalau sai mendengar kegaduhan yang diciptakannya dan putrinya.

"mari masuk" inoichi memberi jalan.

"Ayah.. aku langsung berangkat saja" ucap ino ino samil mengobrak abrik tas siapa tahu ada yang tertinggal

"Eh.. tidak sarapan dulu?" tawar inoichi

"Aku bawa bekal yah, tidak enak membuat sai menunggu terlalu lama"

Sai hanya tersenyum kecil tidak ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Baiklah.. hati- hati dijalan" inoichi mengalah "maaf merepotkanmu, sai" sambungnya

"Tidak paman aku tidak keberatan"

Inoichi masuk kedalam rumah setelah mobil sai hilang dari pandangan. Inoichi sadar putrinya sudah besar.

Ah… waktu memakan banyak kisah antara ia dan anaknya

"Makanlah terlebih dahulu, jangan menunda sarapan ino.." sai membuka pembicaraan, namun tidak mengalihkan pandangan. sai, fokus mengemudi

"Tidak menggangumu menyetirkan?" pasti ino

"Tidak, makanlah" perintah sai, final.

Ino memakan makanannya dalam diam. Sesekali sai mencuri pandang melihat cara ino makan,Ino sangat serius ketika makan dan mengabaikan sekitar juga mengambil potongan dalam jumlah banyak. sai sedikit heran mengapa dirinya memperhatikan hal detail dari ino?

"Kau membuatku lapar"

"Ehh.." ino kehilangan kata- kata, pipinya bersemu merah berfikir yang tidak- tidak.

Ino menjadi menyesal tadi malam menonton film, takut masih kebawa hati, katanya.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" tungjuk sai pada salah satu sandwichnya.

Ino malu, sai hanya meminta berbagi makananya.

Ino menyodorkan kota bekalnya. Dan menarik napas pelan menghilangkan pikiran liarnya.

Sai terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi ino. Sungguh menggemaskan

"Jangan terlalu gugup sweetie.. memikirkan hal itu bukan kesalahan. Kita tidak berada di umur tabu. Itu wajar"

Ino tau bahasa sai ambigu, tapi ino cukup paham untuk menangkap maksud didalamnya. Adakah orang yang mau menenggelamkannya ke dalam samudra?

Ino benar- benar malu sekarang.

Setelahnya mobil sai terpakir pada halaman perusahaan, ino bergegas membuka pintu.

Tapi sai menahan tangannya, membuat ino berhadapan dengannya

"terimakasih, sandwihnya enak, jangan lupa habiskan bekalmu. Dan jangan tidur terlalu malam ino, aku dapat melihat kantung matamu"

Ino jadi gugup. Sai mengucapkannya tepat dihadapannya. Dan ino tidak bisa menyangkal,

Sai terlalu manis dan telalu perhatian untuk ukuran "teman".

 _Sai pandai merangkai kata, ino meleleh dibuatnya_

TBC

A/ N:

Holaa! Masih ingatkah dengan ff receh yang udah berkarat ini? Wkwk..

Buat kelabilan saya yang bikin pembaca jadi gelisah gegana, saya minta maaf :

makasih buat review di chap 2 kemarin, nggak seberapa sih.. tapi itu moodboster buat saya, trimakasih kak FloweRara

Segini dulu deh, terimakasih.. bubaaY

#kibarin bendera saiino :v


End file.
